Right Time, Wrong Place
by Kalyxia
Summary: 2 fifths of SG1 is already missing when a mysterious girl turns up in the gate room, one word Trouble
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me I don't own SG-1 : (

It was a Saturday afternoon and 17 year old Kayla Willows was sat at her newly acquired laptop in her bedroom reading fan fiction for her favourite TV show- Stargate SG-1 when a new mail popped up from the other internet window that she had open, it read

Kayla, I know what you want, For the chance of a life time click the link below but beware your desire will come with a price

A friend : )

Normally she wouldn't read an e-mail from an anonymous person let alone follow a link from it but something drew her to the e-mail and she felt compelled to click the link. For a few moments she was stunned and knocked out by the flash of white light that suddenly emanated from the screen of her laptop. When she could see she had too blink quite a few times to even partially clear the spots now floating across her vision. When she could actually see she realised that she wasn't in her room on her chair next to her desk, she wasn't even in her house she was sprawled out flat on her back on a very familiar metal mesh ramp, well familiar as in she saw it nearly every day when she turned on a DVD of her favourite TV show. She groggily turned her head to look behind her, totally oblivious to the fact that their were some very big machine guns trained on her, as she thought well as much as she could think when only half conscious she saw the Stargate, it was much bigger than she had expected and that was her last thought before she lost consciousness, again.

SG-1 was up in the control room with Gen. Landry watching the hilarious spectacle below of about 15 SFs utterly perplexed and no idea what to do with the teenage girl who had just suddenly appeared on the gate ramp with a laptop next to her. Daniel was frowning confusedly, Teal'c was as usual stoic, Cam was gawping with his mouth hanging open, Sam would have already typing away at the gate room computers to try and determine what had happened but she couldn't since neither her or Cam were in phase and Gen Landry for some reason looked angry, not at the girl but at the SFs for not knowing what to do, but it wasn't like they'd covered 'what to do when a teenage girl mysteriously appears in the heart of a top secret military base' in their basic training. Landry grabbed the intercom from in front of Chief Master Walter Harriman and boomed into it

"Take her to the infirmary; move what are you just standing there for?!"

In the infirmary Dr. Carolyn Lam was treating her last patient and was getting ready to leave the base and go home to simple relax for once. That plan was soon put on hold by her dad who walked into the infirmary ahead of DR. Jackson who for some reason was carrying an unconscious teenage girl who had long wavy dark brown hair, bright green eyes and a pale complexion. Coming in after Daniel was Teal'c who was carrying a laptop, to Carolyn the whole picture just had something wrong with it.

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry Carolyn, there's no where else to put her, at least not until we can determine whether she's a threat"

"You mean to tell me that you seriously think that a teenage girl could be a threat to the Air Force's most top secret base"

"When that girl appears out of no where in the middle of the gate room then yes"

"Who exactly is she?"

"We don't know and Col. Mitchell and Col. Carter are still missing so we can't afford not to be suspicious"

"Fine, but don't come to me when it all blows up in your face"

**A/N: All reveiws and flames welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SG-1 's still not mine

Spoilers: Season 9 ep 18(Arthur's mantle) onward

* * *

Kayla was extremely bored within about a minute of waking up which particularly in her mind didn't make sense, she was still in the infirmary but she seemed to b e in a mock up of the SGC. She was hoping that it wasn't yet another prank by her friends who had a habit of doing this kind of thing around her birthday which had in fact been last week, at least this years they hadn't tried to make a mock up of Moya from Farscape-it had been a disaster. Maybe she should try to speak to one of the people nearby.

"Hey, you over there, yeah you" she called to a nurse "Who paid you? Was it Jess? Wait no I can't have been Jess she wouldn't know what the place looked like let alone all the protocols, Joe, yeah it must've been only he actually knows what I'm on about half the time, so where is he?"

"Um. Dr. Lam" the nurse bustled off towards the CMO's office, said CMO hurried out

"What is it?"

"The girl's awake ma'am"

"Oh, thanks" Kayla saw Dr. Lam heading towards her corner of the infirmary

"You know you can stop pretending to be Dr. Lam, I know that this is a prank by Joe"

"Joe? Who's that but more importantly who are you?"

"I'm Kayla Willows, I can't believe you're still playing your role even though I figured it out"

"And what exactly did you figure out?"

"That this is my birthday prank, you know where one of my friends, like Joe, tries to re create some of my favourite TV shows for me and this year he's obviously picked Stargate SG-1"

"This isn't a prank; you appeared in the middle of the gate room here at the SGC about 2 hours ago and all that you had with you was a laptop"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope and you are going to stay here until the General deems that you're not a threat na dhave nothing to do with the disappearance of Col. Mitchell and Col. Carter"

"Disappearance? Wait they weren't in Sam's lab were they and one minute they were there, then they lost the camera feed and when they got it back they were gone"

"How did you know?"

"'Cos it happened in an episode called 'Arthur's Mantle', episode 18, season 9 which means…. Has Teal'c gone off world to help the Sodan "

"He left at 1300 hours"

"That's what, an hour ago"

"Yes but how do you…?"

"That means,…Oh boy"

"Oh boy what?"

* * *

**All reviews and flames welcome :)**


End file.
